ASTRO
by Daun Momiji
Summary: Dan bintang-bintang, yang berpendar dan menghujani bumi menjadi saksi. Binwoo fanfic! ASTRO fanfic


**ASTRO**

 **Story by**

 **Daun Momiji**

 **Typo adalah bagian dari keindahan hidup**

 **BinWoo fanfiction!**

 **Pernah mendengar dongeng tentang bintang-bintang?**

 **Kalau belum, merapatlah**

 **Akan kuceritakan padamu kisah mereka**

 **0~0~0~0**

Satu_

Dua_

Tiga_

Ia berlari, menyusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi manusia. Dengan hanya bertemankan lampu-lampu jalanan yang bercahaya remang-remang, ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya dengan cepat. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah belakang, menghindari bayangan yang mengikutinya. Ia berhenti sesaat di perempatan, membungkuk untuk mengambil napas sedalam-dalamnya.

Bintang-bintang mengerling dari angkasa yang gelap gulita, mewarnai hitam dari malam yang bertahta. Angin berhembus sesekali, mengantarkan hawa mencekam di bawah remang-remang lampu jalan.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, bermaksud untuk kembali melangkahkan kaki. Tapi sebuah suara bernada dingin dan sebuah benda yang sama dingin menempel di pelipis menyurutkan niatnya.

"Kau sudah puas bermain kejar-kejarannya, pengintip?"

Ia hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar.

 **0~0~0~0**

Cha Eunwoo menghitung sembari melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Pemuda yang baru menginjak umur 19 tahun itu tersenyum, lantas beranjak menuju teleskop yang sengaja disimpan di atap apartemennya, berjaga-jaga jikalau ada pemandangan langit yang menakjubkan yang tentu saja tidak boleh dilewatkan pecinta astronomi seperti dirinya.

Malam ini akan ada hujan meteor. Tepat pukul 12 malam. Eunwoo bersyukur hujan tidak turun. Ia merapatkan kemeja putih yang dibiarkannya terbuka menjadi lapisan luar kaos berwarna senada ketika angin berhembus cukup kencang, menjadi penanda akan segera berakhirnya musim panas. Sejenak, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke berbagai arah, menikmati pemandangan malam.

Spanyol memang negara yang cukup menarik, walau Eunwoo tetap merindukan kampung halamannya di Korea Selatan. Menjadi _traveller_ memang membuatnya tidak betah untuk menetap di suatu wilayah karena keinginan untuk menjelajah, melihat bintang dari berbagai wilayah.

Eunwoo meraih ujung teleskop dan mendekatkan matanya kesana. Pemandangan langit langsung menyapa indra penglihatan. Ia menghitung dalam hati.

Tiga...

Ia semakin memfokuskan diri pada teleskop yang selalu dibawanya kemana pun.

Dua...

Mulai muncul cahaya-cahaya kecil di langit. Ah, hampir dimulai.

Sa—

 **PRANGG!**

Eunwoo terlonjak kaget. Sebuah suara benda yang pecah disusul dengan teriakan cukup nyaring membuat perhatian Eunwoo teralih. Pemuda 19 tahun itu lantas menajamkan pendengarannya, berusaha menemukan tempat suara itu berasal.

Eunwoo meraih teleskopnya, lantas mengatur lensa, berusaha menyesuaikan jarak pandangannya. Apartemen yang berseberangan dengan apartemennya. Yang Eunwoo tahu, apartemen di hadapannya adalah apartemen kosong yang sebentar lagi akan dihancurkan. Eunwoo mengarahkan teleskopnya ke atap apartemen, tepat ke arah siluet yang dilihatnya sepintas tadi.

Lantas Eunwoo terpaku di balik teropongnya.

Ada darah, dan ada sosok yang berdiri membelakangi langit dengan bintang-bintang yang berjatuhan membentuk bola-bola kecil berpijar, tengah menggenggam sebuah -entah itu pistol atau revolver Eunwoo tidak tahu, juga tubuh lain yang teronggok di kakinya, -tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan mata yang dingin. Eunwoo melepaskan teleskopnya, lantas mundur perlahan.

Ini gila!

Ini pembunuhan!

Dan ia adalah saksi mata tunggal, sepertinya begitu mengingat ini sudah larut malam dan orang-orang sudah malas untuk sekedar membuka mata. Eunwoo sadar dirinya dalam bahaya. Karena itu, ia lekas berlari, menuruni apartemen tempatnya tinggal yang berjumlah 8 lantai. Ia tidak bisa tinggal di kamarnya, mengingat kamarnya memiliki jendela kaca yang cukup besar dan pembunuh di seberang memiliki senjata api, Eunwoo menduga orang itu adalah penembak jitu. Jadi, pilihan satu-satunya adalah berlari, membaur dengan keramaian di luar sana.

 **0~0~0~0**

Tapi Eunwoo tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan terjebak, terjerumus ke dalam permainan pembunuh yang bahkan tidak ia ingat bagaimana wajahnya. Eunwoo hanya melihat siluetnya dari teleskop. Ada hembusan napas yang menggelitik lehernya disertai dengan berpindahnya benda di pelipis ke arah punggung, menjadi pembatas antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh si pembunuh.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak, asal kau tahu itu." Si pembunuh berbicara. Hembusan napasnya yang hangat membuat Eunwoo bergidik. Ingatkan Eunwoo bahwa ia memiliki bagian-bagian tubuh yang sensitif.

"Sekarang, kembali ke apartemenmu. Turuti saja perintahku dan kau akan kupastikan selamat sampai saat itu."

 **0~0~0~0**

Moon Bin menyangga kepala dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, sedang tangan kanannya masih sibuk menodongkan revolver ke arah sosok yang sibuk sendiri dengan berbagai peralatan dapur. Memotong bawang, memecahkan telur, menyiapkan nasi, lantas mencampurnya menjadi satu menu. Nasi goreng yang harumnya menyebar memenuhi udara.

Ia lapar, jadi sekalian saja memanfaatkan sosok yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya tengah mengintip dirinya bekerja. Ya, menjadi pembunuh bayaran sudah menjadi profesinya selama 3 tahun terakhir. Ia tergiur dengan bayarannya yang tinggi -lebih dari 15 juta won kalau kau ingin tahu.

"Hei, kau." Moon Bin membuka suara, memecah hening yang sedari tadi berkuasa. Sosok di meja dapur sana hanya meliriknya sekilas, lengkap dengan tatapan mata yang memicing tajam, tetapi Moon Bin mengabaikannya.

"Namamu. Siapa namamu?

"Penting ya?"

Moon Bin mengerutkan kening.

"Apa sangat penting untuk mengetahui nama orang yang akan kau ambil nyawanya?"

Moon Bin membalasnya dengan kekehan.

"Lagipula, aku sedikit membencimu. Aku kehilangan pemandangan hujan meteor yang sangat aku nantikan."

"Baiklah. Sebutkan saja namamu dan akan kuganti kesempatanmu yang berharga itu."

Moon Bin menurunkan revolvernya, lantas beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah mendekati sosok yang masih berkutat dengan nasi di penggorengan.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Lalu..."

Moon Bin sedikit membungkuk, merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung sosok di hadapannya sedang kedua tangannya bergerak mengungkung, tidak memberi celah untuk si sosok melarikan diri.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi, siapa namamu?"

Moon Bin merasakan tubuh di dalam kungkungannya tidak lagi setenang tadi, ada gerakan-gerakan kecil dan acak yang dilakukannya. Moon Bin mendengus geli, lantas tangan kanannya bergerak mematikan kompor.

"Jadi,..."

"Eunwoo. Cha Eunwoo."

"Baiklah, Cha Eunwoo-ssi. Kau menyukai bintang, huh? Sampai jadi membenciku hanya karena tidak bisa melihat hujan meteor. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah ngomong-ngomong, jadi aku akan membuat sebuah penawaran."

"Penawaran?"

"Ya. Jawab pertanyaanku, dan kau akan kubawa ke tempat dimana hujan meteor akan terjadi selanjutnya."

"Peraturannya?" Eunwoo sedikit tergiur. Tabungannya tengah menipis dan orang tuanya belum bisa dihubungi, ia juga belum melihat hujan meteor secara jelas.

-ia malah melihat sosok pembunuh dengan latar hujan meteor yang indah. Keindahan yang mematikan.

"Mudah saja. Kau benar, kau mendapatkan liburan gratismu."

"Kalau salah?"

"Kau akan mendapat hukuman tentu saja."

Eunwoo meneguk ludahnya. Ia merasa seperti tengah dijebak. Tapi tawaran pria itu begitu menggiurkan.

"Pertanyaannya tentang apa?"

"tentu saja seputar bintang."

"Baiklah."

 **0~0~0~0**

Eunwoo mengerjapkan matanya begitu cahaya matahari mengintip dari jendela. Ia bermaksud membalikkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena tidur dalam posisi miring, tetapi wajahnya malah menabrak sesuatu.

"Good morning."

Eunwoo mengerjapkan matanya berulangkali, khawatir bahwa ia masih terjebak di alam mimpi. Karena yang ada di hadapan wajahnya adalah dada, dan suara yang baru saja didengarnya adalah suara si pembunuh semalam.

Semalam?

Eunwoo menjauh dengan segera, dan yang tertangkap retinanya adalah sosok si pembunuh yang tengah menyunggingkan senyuman, yang sama mematikannya denga profesi si empunya senyum.

Lantas tanpa diminta, Eunwoo mengingat kembali peristiwa tadi malam yang membuatnya terbangun dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini.

 **0~0~0~0**

"Pertanyaan pertama, rasi bintang yang muncul ketika sang pemburu menghilang?"

Eunwoo memutar ingatannya kembali kepada buku-buku yang pernah dilahapnya dahulu.

"Scorpio."

"Kedua, kebiadaban angsa."

"Apa?"

"Satu salah."

"Yak!"

"Selanjutnya, dua buah bintang A dan B memiliki magnitudo masing-masing 4,5 dan 6,5. Bintang manakah yang akan meledak paling cepat ?"

"Bintang A."

"Selanjutnya, tentang cinta Zeus?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Dua salah."

"Keangkuhan andromeda?"

"Aish, pertanyaanmu itu kenapa?"

"Tiga salah."

"Dengar, aku hanya menyiapkan 6 pertanyaan. Kesempatanmu tinggal 1 lagi untuk menjadikannya seri."

"Baiklah."

"Paus hukuman?"

"sebentar. Beri aku waktu."

"Salah 4. Kau gagal, Cha Eunwoo-ssi. Jadi, terima hukumanmu."

"Apa hukumannya?"

"Mudah saja."

Moon Bin tersenyum-senyum yang sangat menyebalkan di mata Eunwoo.

"Namaku Moon Bin, dan kau harus memanggilku master mulai detik ini."

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

 **Hellooooo... hello semuanya! I'm back! *ditimpukkulitkacang.**

 **Oke oke, maaf gue ngilangnya lama, tanpa kabar dan kepastian, ngegantung kalian semua.**

 ***kok gue ngalay?* oke abaikan.**

 **Intinya, ini Binu, dan gue masih suka binu, cuman gak sempet ngetik gara-gara tugas sekolah bejibun, kagak ketampung sama waktu nyantai gue yang cuma segede upil.**

 **Lo kangen gue?**

 **Gue juga kangen kalian. *ditimpukagain.***

 **Akhir kata, terima saran, cacian dan makian.**

 **Reviewan juga gue terima dengan lapang dada kok!**

 **Dollar apalagi.**

 **Salam tjintah**

 **Daun Momiji**


End file.
